Shadamy: Everlasting Love or Desire?
by DarkSorrow2o2
Summary: of course a Shadamy love story, but with a twist. story is from Shadow's view only! Don't worry as I'll make this story vey entertaining for everyone as there will be a lot (I mean a lot) of love scenes along with fighting scenes and of course plot twists. .
1. Chapter 1

Note: Hello everyone! I'm going to start off on this new series just because I can! So without further due enjoy!

Prologue…

Everything was peaceful as crime was at their lowest in years since Eggman was killed by his own creation Metal Sonic who we had defeated soon after which seemed to have been the turning point for all bad guys as Eggman was the main influence to them all. Yes there was still the few small crimes of stealing, robbery, and of course murders which have been slowly rising. Most of them were of my doing as I, Shadow the hedgehog am a vampire. Until like the people here who read about them or make movies on them about their abilities, their weakness all in which were fake except for the desire of blood.

I can walk into the light just fine, holy objects or crosses do nothing to me, feeding off the blood of animal, blood bags, or drops at a time won't work. Maybe a stake to the heart will kill me as I have not had the desire to try, but I cannot die and I cannot age. I had worked for the government as a G.U.N. agent, but even they didn't know I was a vampire which worked in my favor as the targets I was sent to kill I would fest on to satisfy my hunger. Now that everything was peaceful the government closed down G.U.N. leaving me with an untold amount of money which meant nothing to me as I just walked the earth only killing, feeding, and to stay sane throughout this immortal life.

Though nothing could prepare me for this as I held her in my arms. Her sweet scent of flowers, her beautiful long hair, and her eyes of emerald that one could not resist to gaze in as they were now staring deeply into my crimson red eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" I had asked her as she continued to stare into my eyes

"Yes." She said and then kissed me

I kissed her back sharing the moments of a deep passionate kiss before I couldn't resist the lust any longer. Placing my hand on the side of her face turning her head away from me exposing her neck as my fangs grew out. I could feel her heart beat race as I came closer to her neck making my desire for her blood even stronger as I came to a stop only inches away.

"This is the last chance to turn back." I said to her

"Please, Shadow take me." she said seductively

"As you wish my rose." I replied and bit into her neck


	2. Chapter 2

A week earlier…

In a hotel room I sat up on the bed as a female hedgehog rolled over to look at me with loving eyes as I did not return the love in mine. She was just a hooker that only wanted the money and did whatever she had to in order to get it. Little did she know though, that would be a grave mistake as she climbed on to my back and began kissing me on my neck up to my mouth. I returned the kiss and laid her down on the bed as she removed the sheets revealing her naked body as she warped her arms and legs around me making me lay deep into her as she moaned in delight. I gently began kissing her breast and started working my way up to her neck.

"So…" she said in a seductive tone as I was kissing her body "Did I satisfy your needs?"

A smile came across my face as I continued to kiss her chest until I made it to her neck knowing that she just wanted to get paid.

"You have satisfy all my needs except one, a hunger in which you're about to satisfy." I said as my fangs came out

Before she could say anything I bit into her neck making her release a moan in pleasure and pain only to soon lose her voice. I felt her struggle as I drank her blood then she slowly stopped moving until her heart beat was no more and pulled away as blood trickled down my mouth as I was breathing heavily from a much needed meal that was now satisfied. Yet again I was forced to kill another to continue to live. I began pour gasoline everywhere as I took out a lighter, but before I could light it a knocking came from the door.

"Shadow are you in there?" a familiar female voice asked

Silently I walked to the door looking through the eyehole to see a bat girl with a pink hedgehog. This wasn't good as it was Rouge and Amy, but why are they here and how did they find me? I knew if I did my chaos control Rouge would've heard me, so instead I opened the window and went into the next room over. Then opened the door

"What?" I said darkly as I wanted them to leave immediately

They were taken back in surprise to find out they had the wrong room. Rouge however had a concern look, but knowing her she always had trusted the information she found or gathered and seeing that she had the wrong room had confused her.

"Well, you see Amy had asked me to help find you and that she wants you to do a job for her." Rouge said slowly as she had a worried look

"You, want me to do a job for you?" I asked Amy looking at her with fierce eyes

"Ye... ye… yes." She said nervously looking down to avoid my gaze

"Why should I?" I asked while glaring at her

Amy couldn't answer as she was trembling with fear and Rouge came closer to me whispering to me

"Shadow your scaring her and she wants you to do something that you would enjoy more than anything. Also you're bleeding."

I slowly wiped my chin then started licking my hand where the blood was for a second or two before stopping as Rouge and Amy were now staring at me.

"What is it that you want me to do exactly?" I said trying to get their attention off of me and taking interest in what her request though I wasn't showing it

"I… I want you to… to… beat the crap out of Sonic!" she said showing that it had hurt her to say it

I immediately lost all interest as narrowed my eye in disappointment and began to close the door until Amy stuck her foot in the way to stop the door from closing all the way.

"Please Shadow I beg of you." She pleaded

"And why should I? I would be more than happy to kick his ass, but let me guess he's with another girl and that's why you want me to beat him? Did he treat you badly in front of everyone and made you look like a horrible person that you wanted to seek revenge? Uh? Or was it something else? Why don't you tell me then?" I demanded as she was silent and looking down as her bangs were hiding her eyes

"Shadow…" Rouge said sadly

"WHAT?" I shouted in anger as I did not want to deal with this

"Everything you just said was what happened…" Rouge said sadly then gave Amy a sad look

The anger in me slowly faded as I saw her tears coming down

"Forgive me Amy, I…" I said before she rush up to me and gave me a kiss

Rouge gasped in surprise and shock as she held her hand to her mouth. I was lost completely in both as to why she had just kissed me. She slowly pulled away and came to my ear as I notice her change in mood completely. It was like she was a completely different person as she whispered to me

"Shadow, I still want you to do the job for me. I know you will do because only I know what you are or did you think you could cover your tracks forever, Mr. Vampire?"


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Well this took a bit to think of as I had many, many ideas to use! Oh yeah! Hello everyone! Once again please leave a comment and favorite this story if you like/love it! For this series I plan on making short chapters, but not too short! Anyways with this chapter done and without further due Enjoy!

"What did you just…?" I said before she pulled away as her mood changed completely

"I'm… sorry… about the k… kiss…" she said nervously "that was… my first kiss."

I was in no mood to be playing games as she wasn't fooling me at all, but worse of all how did she know what I was? My rage exploded and I grabbed her throat and raised her into the air with one hand while pointing my gun at Rouge with the other as fear had spread across both their faces at what was happening.

"You are going to tell me everything you know and you're going to tell me now." I demanded in a very dark serious tone looking at Amy as she struggled to break free and to breathe

"Shadow! What are you..?" Rouge asked in shock

"YOU!" I shouted turning over to her as she tremble from the glare I gave her "You aren't going anywhere until you tell me everything you know as well."

I felt Amy's movements slowly dying down and I released her as she flopped on to the floor gasping for air. I motion Rouge to move closer before hearing something quickly moving behind me. I quickly grabbed onto my chaos emerald and shouted

"Chaos Control!"

Time froze as I quickly turned around to see the flat side of a pink hammer with Amy holding the handle. That was to close for comfort while I lowered my stance enough for the hammer to miss which in return gave me a good spot to hit her. I unfroze time and watched as Amy miss slamming her hammer into the wall causing it to collapse. I then kicked her in the stomach causing her to fall down to her knees. Walking up to her I hit her in the back of the neck knocking her out completely. I noticed Rouge had made a run for it and cursed under my breath. Picking up Amy I soon saw everything start to melt and swirl all around when a voice spoke to me.

"Shadow? Shadoooow? Hello? Earth to Shadow?" Rouge said waving her hand in front of my face

Shaking my head I quickly looked around as I found myself still standing at the door as Amy and Rouge were looking at me confused.

"Well Amy I guess your kisses actually have a great impact on Shadow." Rouge said playfully

I carefully looked at Amy who was blushing at me.

"I'll do it…" I said softly and slowly not knowing what in the hell was going on

"YAY!" Amy squealed in excitement rushing over to me and giving me a hug

"What!?" Rouge said surprised

Amy once again moved closer to my ear as I notice her changed in mood again

"I'm glad you'll do it. Meet me at my house later tonight after you 'clean up' that is if you're interested." She whispered seductively to me

"What the hell are you playing at?" I whispered back darkly

She moved back letting me go not even bothering to reply, but gave me a devilish smile before she changed her mood again.

"Thank you so much shadow! I can't thank you enough for doing this for me!" She said happily before running off leaving me and Rouge just standing there in confusion

"I honestly thought you weren't going to do it, but anyways just let me know when you plan on fighting him so I can record it." Rouge said while walking away

I still stood there deep in thought and confusion as to what had just happened moments ago. It felt so real yet it was all an illusion. She wants meet up at her house, but for what reason? I'm still not even sure how she even knew I was a vampire covering my tracks or if she guessing I was. There's still too little information to go off of that I can't afford to make any mistakes and if I make the wrong move I fear the world may try to hunt me down or worse. A strange smell broke my trail of thoughts as I sniffed the air to find its source. My eyes widen as it was coming from the room where I had left the hooker in. Upon opening the door the stench of death mixed with gasoline came pouring out as the room was filled with corpses and something written in blood on the wall. Walking over the corpses I read it out loud to myself

"You are not alone. She isn't the only one who really knows who you are, but she will be that last."

"Grrrr" I growled in anger

After reading this I now had more than enough information for me to act out a plan as I made my way over to the window then stood up on the edge as I pulled out a match. I held it for a second while thinking over which plan of action I should take of the several that came into mind. I grinded my teeth as I made up my mind then struck the match and throwing it into the room as I walked off the edge. The room had exploded just as I landed on the ground gently on my feet.

"Amy I swear if you try anything I will take your life, but for now it seems I have to save yours and then you better have answers for me." I said to myself running off towards her house as sirens were going off in the distance all while hoping I wasn't playing in palms of some mastermind

Just what the fuck is really going on? What and who are these people or person after? And what is Amy after or trying to gain from me?


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Hey there! This is a double chapter release since I didn't realize how much I was writing! This will cover for the other chapter as well since I'm posting them at the same time. So fair warning now to those who believe they are innocent or have innocent eyes there may or may not be an attempted rape scene (barely) along with a crazy killing scene within these two chapters. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Please leave comments and favorite the story if you like/love it! So without further due enjoy!

A few hours later…

Amy's house was just ahead of me as I made a quick stop to look around the area for anything out of the ordinary. Seeing everything was clear and normal I walked up to the door and knocked.

"Come in!" Amy said loudly in a seductive voice one of which made me feel slightly uneasy

Opening the door candles were lit up everywhere within the house as a trail of rose pedals were laid out as if I was to follow it. Wasn't this something a guy supposed to do for a girl? Not the other way around and not that I have any affection for Amy that is, but this wasn't the time for it.

"Is that you shady?" She from upstairs still using a seductive tone

"What is the meaning of all this?" I said coldly

"Why not come up and find out for yourself?" she replied

Something wasn't right yet I couldn't figure out what it was. Didn't she like that faker instead? I walked carefully up the stairs as music could be heard coming from one of the room which the trail of rose pedals lead to. On the door it had a cross on it made of silver and at first sight it had pissed me off then I calmed down. She was actually just guessing I was just a vampire. Opening the door I saw her spread out on the bed in some very sex and revealing lingerie causing me to blush.

"Hello shadow." Amy said smoothly giving me a loving look

"Amy what is this?" I said not giving in to her temptation which I wouldn't mind putting to the test

"What do you mean shadow?" she asked as she sat up then laid down on her stomach crawling sexy like towards me "You came here because you were 'interested' in me right?"

I still gave her a cold look when I saw a sweat drop falling down the side of her face. My eyes widen slightly and she noticed as she suddenly rushed over to me with a wooden stake and her hammer out. I simply waited until she was close enough and moved out of the way without effort as I stuck my foot out causing her to trip then caught her inches before her face hit the floor. I pulled her up quickly as she was shocked by everything.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" I asked pissed off

"I… I…" she tried to say, but couldn't as she was in complete fear

"I don't know what you think you're doing or what you think you know, because you don't. A cross on the door, a wooden stake, and garlic on the door knob? What you took me for a vampire or something?" I said as I pointed to the back off her door letting her know I knew it was there

She only nodded her head sadly

"Well I am not a vampire, I'm just the ultimate life form Shadow the hedgehog and nothing less." I said angry "I won't do the job that you had asked of me."

"…No wait… Shadow I can pay you if you want…" she tried to say

"NO!" I nearly shouted at her "You just attempted to take my life for a stupid reason thinking that I was a vampire and now you still want me to do the job for you after that! HA even you had paid me I still wouldn't have done it."

She sat there on the floor and began to cry while holding herself. If it's one thing I hate more than that faker is to see a girl cry. I walked passed her to the bed and pulled off the blanket and wrapped it around her. She looked up at me with puffy eyes.

"I'm… I'm so sorry Shadow… I…"

"Just… just forget it. No harm was done luckily." I said sharply as I only wanted her to stop crying then hear a noise from down stairs "or yet…"

Her ears picked up on the noise coming from down stairs as well and just lowered her head in utter sadness and fear.

"Amy who is that?" I asked quietly seeing her reaction

"HEY HAVE YOU KILLED THAT DAMN VAMPIRE YET!" roared a male's voice from down stairs "OR AM I TALKING TO A DEAD PERSON?"

I could feel a nerve showing on my head as I recognized the voice. Of all people why was Amy working with Scourge or was it that she maybe with him? It didn't matter now as I heard his footsteps were coming up the stairs looking quickly around the room I found a corner dark enough for me to blend into and hid myself. Amy didn't even seem to have cared I even did hide, but I still felt there was something else going on. He slammed opened the door with a shotgun in hand giving Amy sudden shake of surprised.

"Well, well cupcake where is the body or did he go away?" he asked

She remain still and didn't speak

"WELL?" he asked with annoyance in his tone

He then grabbed her by the throat then raised her into the air. I stopped myself from jumping out to help her when he spoke.

"Now look here you bitch. That vampire is on the loose and I know he was here because I can smell him. If you don't tell me what happened here, you're going to get another pounding." He said threating her

I figured by now she would've fought back, but she didn't and just began choking cause of the lack of air. All of this was now really making me mad seeing her act like this and being hurt.

"Fine then it's your choice." He said as letting her go and began to change into a creature one that looked like a werewolf, but was still a hedgehog

He slashed at her causing her to fly up and hit the wall behind the bed then falling on to it with a gash on her body. He crawled on to the where she was and licked her wounds. Watching in anger and amazement as her wounds healed instantly. I waited until he healed the last one and was about to get on top of her when I rushed out and kicked him at full force into the wall. He growled in anger as I couldn't hold back my killing intent any longer as it completely leaked out.

rushing towards him again quickly he couldn't react fast enough as I grabbed him then jumped up to the celling and kicked off of it with him facing the ground and slammed him through the floor and then came crashing down into the first floor where the kitchen area was. Getting up I grabbed a few of Amy's kitchen knives as Scourge got up and tried attacking me. He kept slashing out at me, but every time I would dodge and stab his hand. He pulled it back licking it as it became good as new. I saw him crouching low as he was getting ready to lunge at me. Getting into a stance myself I was ready for the damn beast to make his move and to end his life. The second he even moved forward Amy came crashing down on top of him with her hammer as the sound of bones breaking could be heard.

"Shadow help me." Amy said quickly as she continued to hit the now defense beast over and over again

"With what? You seemed to be doing just fine." I replied as I didn't feel the need to interfere with her releasing all her anger out on the bastard

She shot me a look when she hit him for the last time as blood spattered on her face a bit

"Now Shadow." She said in a dark tone as she was still wearing the sexy and revealing lingerie


	5. Chapter 5

I sighed as I didn't want to be on her bad side, but even so I have to say she was really sexy kicking his ass, but still a bit scary. Walking over to her she set her hammer down and rolled him over so he was looking at us. He returned to normal, but looked even worse.

"You wanted me so bad well here you go!" Amy said ripping off her underwear causing me to blush like crazy as I completely saw all her features

He attempted a smile as she leaned over then tried to move his hand between her legs. I caught his hand under my shoe and slammed it on the ground where he screamed in pain.

"AMY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" I nearly yelled out her while still blushing

"THIS!" she yelled back as she forced my hands to hold open his mouth as she shoved the underwear down his mouth then quickly grabbed a knife off of me and used it to shove it down

I immediately let go of him and pulled her away knocking the knife out of her hands. She struggled to break free, but I continued to hold her tightly in my arms until she began to break down crying her eyes out. She slid down to the ground as did I not wanting to let her go of fear she may try to continue to attack the dead body before us and that she was having a meltdown of whatever that asshole had done to her. After a long while she had settled down and was no longer crying. I picked her up and jumped up through the hole to her room and placed her gently on her feet then turned around.

"You get dressed and I'll take you back downstairs when you're finished, ok?" I said

"ok." She said softly

I jumped back down only to see that the body wasn't there. Looking around I saw a trail of blood leading out the back door. Quickly following the trail to the back yard I could see Scourge being dragged by a figure. The figure had stopped taking notice of me and turned around staring at me with sunburst yellow golden eyes that shined brightly in the dark night. As the cloud above moved away from the moon, the light of the moon gave a clearer view of the figure. It was a white wolf with black streaks at the end of his fur with two on the side of his face and one on top of his head. He had two swords on his back as he seemed more or less around our age.

"Who are you?" I asked staring back at him

"Well it's nice to finally meet you Shadow." He said letting go of Scourge and was walking towards me now

"Have we meet before?" I asked getting ready for any kind of surprise attack he would have up his sleeve

"No we haven't, but the Dr. has told me quite a lot about you before he had passed away." he replied stopping a few feet away

"So you know the Dr.? Then are you friend or foe?" I asked knowing this could be bad news if he was a foe

He threw open his arms and hugged me causing me to flinch out of surprise.

"What hell are you talking about? We're brothers!" he said happily then let me go

"Brothers?" I asked still in surprised which was slowly turning into shock ", but how?"


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Hello everyone! Yes, I know I said I would make these chapters short, but since I had a bit of a bad day at work I just said fuck it. With that said I will now and am putting in personal characters one already being my own. I wouldn't putting in a character of you the readers as well (if you have one), just leave a comment and I'll contact you as we find a way to add your character into the story. (This is something I want to try out and hopefully all goes well.) So without further due enjoy! All characters are owned by sega expect Noctis the wolf.

This isn't possible, how could he be my brother when I was the only one made on the space arc. I even took care of it after I lost Maria though I almost used it to destroy this planet, but I went through everything and anything in the space arc for clues or to make repairs. Looking at him he somehow understood me as he sighed.

"I know your confused as hell so let me just tell you flat out. Dr. Eggman had created me…" he said before I tackled him to the ground

"THE DR. DID WHAT!?" I shouted at him in anger about to unleash my rage upon him

"Shadow… Dr. Eggman had created me through the remains of his grandfather's work, your creator." He said softly showing no signs of resisting or wanting to fight back

"That fat bastard still doesn't give up even after his death" I said pissed off and got off of him

"Actually was he was still alive when I was awaken by a metal hedgehog." He said looking into the sky with his hand under his chin trying to recall the memory

I slowly turned my head towards him slowly while narrowing my eyes at him.

"Do not worry," he said quickly trying to reassure me "I don't follow either one of them. All metal had done was told me I was free and to hurry off before something bad happens."

"Metal Sonic said that to you?" I asked surprised with a part of me not believing it

"His name was Metal Sonic? That's really weird, but he gave this to me which showed me the way out." He said holding up a metallic sphere that soon displayed a hologram map of Dr. Eggman's base

"What I don't get is why Metal Sonic would even help you out as he just wanted to destroy everything." I said now believing his story

He simply shrugged his shoulders

"GRrggg." Scourge groaned and choked in pain as he started moving around weakly

He caught both of our attention more so of me because I saw Amy stab him in the throat with a knife and shoved her under garments way down in it to not long ago. I started to walk him when my 'brother' held out his hand stopping me.

"I actually have some business with this guy if you don't mind brother?" he asked pulling out one of his swords walking towards Scourge

"Sure, but what you never told me your name." I said watching him grab Scourge's head and lifted him off the ground

"I guess I did forget to say my name since I was caught up in the moment." he said smiling then instantly changed in to a dark serious expression when he looked down to Scourge "Remember me?"

Scourge seemed unresponsive as he continued to choke with the lack of air, but to my guess it would be Amy's underwear stuck his throat.

"Well maybe not right now, but in hell you will. A tooth for a tooth, an eye for an eye, and a life for a life." He said darkly then slashed at Scourge's neck then looked at me as if nothing had happened "My name is Noctis, Noctis the wolf."

I left someone behind me then saw Noctis eyes look passed me to the person who was there.

"And who might you be miss?" He asked politely

Turning around I saw Amy standing in the doorway in her pink dress nervously as she stared at Noctis holding his bloody blade and Scourge's headless body on the ground.

"Noctis this is Amy, Amy this is Noctis who is my brother…" I said slowly watching her eyes widen in shock

"Well, well my apologies for you having to see this." he said and flicked his sword to the side of him

The blood on it flew off while a sharp line appeared slicing into the ground in the direction of where the sword was moving from the flick. He vanished and reappeared in front of Amy slightly on one knee catching her by surprise giving her a bow then held her hand and kissed it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Amy." He said in a very charming voice then backing off quickly

"Noctis…" I said in a pissed voice

"I'm sorry brother, but I understand you have feelings for her though they are very conflicting with other feelings right now." Noctis said in a calming voice not knowing what he just had done

I immediately blushed of both in embarrassment and in rage. Amy just had bush uncontrollably while lowering her head an attempt to hide herself.

"What did you…" I said angrily before Noctis cut me off

"Shadow I can read anyone's mood and feelings, but I am sorry for saying how you felt out loud." He said quickly still giving me a calming, but nervous look

"Keep it in mind next time." I sharply said to him as he gave a nod

I saw his ear twitch and he instantly rush over to Amy and brought her next to me then looked straight at me with a serious face.

"There is a large group of people heading this way with very bad intentions, so you two hide somewhere while I quickly clean this up. I'm sure we'll meet again brother." He said quickly and before I could even say anything he shouted "Chaos Control!"

In a flash we were now in town just barely inside an alleyway. I guess he really is my brother since he can also use chaos control like me. Damn that fucking Dr.!

"Shadow…" Amy had asked in an uneasy tone "was he really…"

"Not… not right now Amy," I said softly still trying to take in everything thing that happened "But what I need you to do is to start telling me everything you know."

"I don't know what you're talking…" she said before I immediately cutting her off as I turned around forcing her to the wall and slammed my hands against it next to her leaving indents

"I don't have time for this shit!" I shouted at her in anger letting her know I was no mood as her eyes slowly looked away towards the ground

"Shadow I want to, but I…" she began before our attention was directed to the people screaming and shouting near the street

"LOOK IT'S HIM!" people in the street were yelling "HE'S COMING THIS WAY!"

A blue burl sped through the street and knowing all too well it was that faker, but as he passed the alley I could see him look our way as his facial expression changed instantly. A few moments later everyone was acting confused, but was soon happy talking about how he was coming back for some reason.

"Shadow hide me." Amy begged while trying to hide behind me

"Will you tell me what I want to know and what I ask of you?" I asked making it so that she had no other choice

"Shadow I just can't…" She said nervously taking noticed of how trapped she was in the situation

"HE'S ALMOST HERE! I WANT HIS AUTOGRAPH AND HIS BABIES!" a crazy fan yelled out

Amy began to sweat knowing she didn't have any more time to think things through as her only choices, from what I could see, were either be caught by Sonic or tell me everything I wanted to know and to do as I say. I did feel a little bad for her, but it wasn't my problem.

"Yes Shadow, Yes! Now please help me!" she said desperately making me grin

I grabbed her quickly and jumped up bounding off the walls until I made it to the roof in seconds. Had she waited a few seconds later I probably would've had to deal with that faker. I could see him down below finally pushing through the crowd to the alley only to be disappointed. He seemed to have noticed the indent on the wall I made earlier when Amy had pissed me off. He stood there for a second before shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders then took his leave. I heard Amy let out a sigh of relief until I looked at her with one eye brow raised giving her the 'you're not done yet' look.

"I have held up my end of the deal," I said walking towards her as she let her shoulders drop in despair "Now it's time you held up your end."

I picked her up and used chaos control to bring us to my cabin house out in the woods in the middle of nowhere. A place that is safe from prying eyes, annoying people, crowed places, but also a place where I could relax and a place to feed on my victims.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Attention all my fellow readers! I need your help! As I put in the last chapter I am looking for those who have their own sonic characters so that they can help out with the next chapter! Yes your character will be in the next chapter even if this is from Shadow POV, but fear not if there is a problem with that you may be interested with the other option. So send me a PM if you are interested as time is of the essence! So without further due enjoy! All characters are owned by sega except Noctis.

I set her down gently and unlocked the door then moved aside gesturing her to come in. She seemed nervous, but walked in and had a shocked look on her face though I could see it coming. I knew that everyone thought I was a loner and antisocial, but I really wasn't half of the time when I was hungry that is of course. I guess they expected me to live in some dark hole or something, but I could care less about what they think.

"Shadow your house is really awesome." Amy said looking around in awe

"It's what makes me feel at home." I replied walk to the living room "Now as I said before it's time to hold up your end of the deal."

"Fine." She said quickly sitting down in a chair near the fire place "What do you want to know?"

"I'll just list them out for you. First what hell was with you believing that I was a vampire? Second what was the whole deal with Scourge?" I asked

"Well, both of those things are connected actually…" Amy said nervously

"Go on." I said waiting as patiently as I could

"After Sonic did all those horrible things to me Scourge took advantage of me," Amy said and noticed I was closing my fist in anger "but not sexually. I soon found out he was a werehog and he kept talking about how he was trailing you down since you were a vampire. He even forced me to try and kill you although I didn't even know how to kill a vampire or what one looks like. That is why you saw all those things in the room and I am truly sorry for doing it. I want Sonic to pay more than anything like what happened to Scourge though not to the point of killing him as he was the reason why everything has just been spiraling downhill for me. Speaking of which that wolf guy who killed Scourge is your… brother?"

"Apparently so, seeing as he was created by Dr. Eggman from the remains of his grandfather's research, my creator, on how he created me." I said only to realize I forgot to ask Noctis something rather very important

"So," Amy began as she started to blush "Was what your brother said true about you having feelings for me?"

"Hey I'm the one asking the questions here." I said giving off a slight blush

Damn it! That wolf and his big fucking mouth.

"So, uh what else did Scourge talk about since he was a werehog and all?" I asked trying to change the subject as a slight shade of red showing on my cheeks

"No, he was only interested in killing you and trying to have sex with me or being a huge perv." she replied, but for some reason I felt she was still hiding something

"Well look it's already midnight and since you can't really go back home, you can stay here for the night." I said as I let out a yawn "Just let me get what I need out of the bedroom first then it's your for the night."

"Thank you again Shadow." Amy said quickly walking over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek

"Uh, you're welcome." I said slowly blushing a little bit more then shook my head a bit and walked into my bedroom

I felt Amy hug me from behind just before I could walk through the door.

"Amy, what are you doing?" I asked in surprise feeling her head against my back

"Shadow there is something that I really need to tell you and I wasn't able to say it before." She said in a worried tone

I tried to turn around, but she wouldn't let me.

"Well, we are both safe here so what is it?" I asked feeling her tighten her grip on me

She came closer to my ear and whispered

"I'm hungry…"

Without warning everything became dizzy and started to swirl as the last thing I saw before blacking out was Amy leaning over me giving me a kiss.

I sprung up awake only to feel as if I was hit by a train closing my eyes in pain. Placing my hand on my head to help stop the pain when something moved around next to me. I froze and looked over to my side and in horror I saw Amy sleeping right next to me completely nude! I nearly flipped out starting to scoot off the bed before I felt someone else in the bed as well. Looking over my shoulder I could three other girls none of which I knew, but they were all naked as well although it wasn't until I noticed that all three of them had a bite mark on their neck. Placing my hand to my mouth trying to remember anything after blacking out as I was freaking out about whatever happened last night. I had no idea where I was, but when I pulled the covers off of me I found myself naked, but I notice there was blood on the hand that I just held to my mouth.

A sudden thought hit my mind quickly as I feared that I might have just killed Amy. Moving over to her I checked her neck only to find no bite marks. I was relieved, but then something didn't add up. Why would didn't she have a bite mark if the other three each had one as well? Looking closely at her I saw a little bit of dried up blood on the corner of her mouth. Moving away from her I felt a sharp tingle in my neck and began to rub it only to stop as I felt two holes on my neck. I was now in shock, but soon the TV that I didn't even notice was on caught my attention.

"… Recent reports of a house exploding in a suburban neighborhood late last night." the news reporter said "We have confirmed reports from eye witnesses with in the area that they had heard a 'chaos blast' being yelled before the explosion. Police are convince that it was none other than Shadow the hedgehog. If you have any information of this suspect please call…"

I turned off the TV not wanting to hear any more bullshit knowing that everyone is after me when I didn't even do it. Come to think of it where exactly am I? Looking around the room I soon realized it was a really fancy hotel one of which I would've tried to avoid at all costs from brining too much attention to myself.

"Ahhh, Good morning Shaddy." Amy said in a seductive tone as she sat up rubbing her eyes not caring the covers fell off of her exposing her breasts or noticing the dead three bodies to the other side of the bed from her

"Ah uh, Amy do you remember what happened last night?" I asked turning away from her blushing like crazy trying to stay serious, but was failing

"Do you not remember?" She asked in surprised as I shook my head "Well you really handled me like a gentleman last night and even though it was my first time, but even more so as you turned into a beast taking on me with three other girls all at the same time. Truly something to not forget although you seemed to be a master in bed."

I didn't even have an expression on my face as everything she said had put me into shock. To think I actually had sex with her and three other girls there was no way I was my normal self. At most I would have had sex with two girls, but at different times. Just what the hell is wrong with me?

"Well even you were hungry though I knew you couldn't help it seeing as I was hungry to." Amy said causing me to turn around instantly to see her smiling at me while revealing her fangs

All I could do was simply stare at her not caring if she was naked. A million questions were now rushing to my head and now I know she wasn't even telling me the truth when I asked last night. I just stood there not knowing what to do with all this happening all to fast.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

The knocking broke my sudden trace as I acted immediately quickly put on my pants and went to the door.

"Who is it?" I asked getting ready for anything

"Brother it's me Noctis." He replied

"How in the hell did you…" I asked before I was cut off by police serein's from outside

"It doesn't matter right now," Noctis said coming in as I opened the door "Because right now the police are the least of our problems, but don't worry I brought a few friends to help us out."

"A few friends?" I asked as I look back out the door only to see a few people starting to come in


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Welcome back to another chapter of excitement! I can't thank everyone enough for loving my stories and for those who are letting me use their characters which as follows: Destiny the wolf and Kibo the wolf are owned by XxXFallenNightXxX (From ), Laveron Oblivion is owned by Noble7123 (from ) And Noctis the wolf who is owned by me. All other characters are owned by sega. There are more characters to come in the next chapter as I am still looking for those who are wanting to or willing to let me use their characters in my stories! So without a further due enjoy!

"Yes these are some friends of mine that I happened to come across a year or so after I was awaken." Noctis said walking passed the wall towards the bed

Stopping dead in his tracks he turned around immediately as I heard Amy gasp from the bed

"Uh, Why not introduce yourselves?" he said blushing and quickly catching the hammer that nearly hit him in the head

"Very well, my name is Destiny the wolf, princess of the wolves." She said in a nice, but powerful voice as she looked at me with yellow sapphire eyes

She had light pink fur with long wavy hair wearing armor covering her shins, on her sides showing her stomach, and one on each arm just a few below her shoulder all the way down to her wrist while wearing an armored skirt that was exposed towards the front as another skirt was seen underneath it. All of which were ice blue as the armor on her sides were white.

"It's nice to me you princess." I said giving a bow for respect "My name is Shadow the hedgehog, the ultimate life form."

"There is no need for formalities." She said giggling "Just simply call me Destiny and this here is Kibo the wolf."

She patted the blond wolf on the back who seemed to be judging me with his red eye as the other was covered by his hair. He was built like a brute. He also wore coverings which started midway of his forearms and like Destiny he too was wearing shin armor. His armor seemed to only cover the right side of his body as it was a dark deep blue color with a white armor belt. What made him stand out more was the huge sword on his back that was as big as he was.

"It's nice to meet you as well." I said only to get a cold look one of which I returned

"Oh you don't have to mind him, he hardly ever talks or shows any emotion." Destiny said rubbing Kibo's shoulder as if calming him down

"I do have to ask, what is up with the armor?" I asked the two only to see Destiny lower her head a bit as Kibo eye widen in alert looking at her

"Another time maybe," Noctis said loudly and quickly as he was switching from catching to dodging the things that were being thrown at him "But Shadow could you do something about her?"

"Oh crap," I said remembering there were still three dead bodies and a naked Amy over on the bed as well as the cops down below "Just give me a minute."

"Yeah just don't take long." Noctis said giving me a grin "We are already running out of time. Oh and Destiny where is Laveron?"

"Well, he was behind us." I heard her say while I gave Amy her clothes

She quickly got dressed and went to over to introduce herself while I got rid of the bodies using chaos control sending them into a volcano as I did not even care at this point.

"SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!" A cop shouted through a speaker "WE KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE AND IF YOU DO NOT COMPLY WE WILL BE FORCE TOO… WHAT IN THE HELL?!"

We all stood confused at why the sudden change of voice from the cops down below when what seemed to be balls of fire and lava came hurling down from the sky.

"Ooh fuck." Noctis said as his shoulders dropped a bit

"What do you mean oh fuck?" I asked as I heard a voice yelling from the roof of the building

"AH AHA AH MY NAME IS LAVERON OBLIVION AND I AM HERE TO SEND YOU FUCKERS A ONE WAY TICKET TO HELL!"

A few more balls of fire and lava came hurling down followed by a huge stream of fire shooting down to the streets below with people screaming in fear. I slowly and angrily looked over at Noctis.

"He is Laveron?" I asked trying to contain my anger

"*sigh* yes… He is not what you expect, but he will help… us…." Noctis voice died down taking hint of my anger

Just then the room felt like an oven as a part of the celling began to turn black. Moving out of the way lava seeped down and instantly cooled as a hedgehog appeared before us. He was a black hedgehog with orange streaks on his head with has five long quills hanging in the front as his other quills were really long. He was dressed in an orange shirt which showed off his chest hair as the shirt was ripped at the shoulders. He also had a white long sleeve underneath with black gloves the exposed his fingers and some jeans.

"Did you really have to do all that?" Noctis asked in a tired some voice

"I agree with Noctis there was no need for any of it." Destiny said in a slightly annoyed tone

"Well someone had to burn." Laveron replied throwing up his hands while shrugging "Besides it got the cops to go away didn't it?"

"And you just made our situation even worse!" I shouted at Laveron

"And who the hell are you? You fucking youngster?" Laveron asked as he narrowed his eyes at me

"My name is Shadow the hedgehog, the ultimate life form." I said only to hear him start bursting out in laughter

I instantly raised my hand to use a chaos spear as I could not put up with this stupid shit anymore when Noctis grabbed my arm.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled as his eye's glowed brightly causing Laveron to stop laughing "We need to work together and for right now we need to get the hell out of here."

"Amy? Shadow?" a familiar voice asked one of which I knew all too well

Turning around I saw the faker on the balcony with wide eyes as he looked at all of us and then to the bed with blood on it then back to us.

"What is going on? And what happened?" he asked

Before I could say anything Amy spoke up

"Well nothing really. I mean it wasn't like we had a party which was really amazing and Shadow here was such a man last night as he not only did me, but did me with three other girls." She said happily holding on to my arm

My eye was witching as she just told the faker everything she told me. As much as I would've been satisfied with seeing his face filled with jealousy and despair this wasn't one of those time. I heard Noctis say wow as Destiny cleared her throat, Laveron just said damn, and Kibo's armor could be heard moving as he adjusted himself. The faker was expressionless from shock only to be followed by a sudden blast of dark energy emitting out of him as his rage flowed out causing everyone to get into a fighting stance. Amy what the hell did you just do?


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Hello! I do have some sad news as it will take longer for me to post up chapters due to work and studying. I am still looking for those who are wanting to or willing to let me use their characters in my stories, just send me a message. Other than that these are owners of the characters which as follows: Victoria Rose is owned by LexiChick08 (From ), Destiny the wolf and Kibo the wolf are owned by XxXFallenNightXxX (From ), Laveron Oblivion is owned by Noble7123 (from ), and Noctis the wolf who is owned by me. So without a further due enjoy!

I could tell that the faker had been consumed in anger as he turned to dark blue color and his eyes were pure white.

"Hey faker, you need to calm…" I said, but couldn't finish as I barely dodged his fist

He came at me with everything he had as I could only dodge and every so often counter him back. It seemed talking to him would be useless. There wasn't much space to move around in this room either.

"Shadow hold on we'll help you!" Noctis said getting ready to attack Sonic

"Nope, you can count me out." Laveron said turn around to walk out only to be stop by Kibo as he was blocking the way

"What?" Noctis said Before Sonic threw him a quick punch sending him into the wall

"I'm not getting involved in someone's love affair. That's all on you. Now do you mind moving out of the way youngster?" Laveron said trying to find some way around Kibo only to give up

"I can't see what's happening." Destiny said as she tried to move around Kibo who wouldn't budge as he was keeping her safe

"Some help… you brought." I said pissed off as I continued to block and counter Sonic

"Hey Shadow now you can go ahead and do the job that I asked you right about now." Amy said happily which made me snap

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY IM IN THIS GOD DAMN… argh" I yelled as that faker took this chance and punched me in the stomach followed by a knee to the face

I was sent flying into the wall as the faker stood over me ready to beat the carp out of me. I could feel my anger seep out as I began to glow red. I felt myself grinning and slowly losing control. I can't lose control, not right now.

"Hey Sonic!" I heard Amy's voice say as I looked up to see her try and slap him as he simply caught her arm

In that instant she grabbed his wrist for support as she threw herself at me needless to say she still couldn't reach me, but to my surprise it wasn't what she was going for as the sound of two rings snapping could be heard. Looking down I could see that she had crushed my inhibitor rings.

"Noctis get everyone OUT NOW!" I yelled as I felt the sudden rush of power flowing through me

"What do you mean?!" Noctis shouted at me not knowing whether to help me or not as he didn't understand what was going on

"NOW!" I roared as the feeling of hunger and rage began taking control as I was now deluded in the all of it

The faker just tossed Amy aside as she slammed into the wall falling unconscious while coming at me with a punch. I caught the punch and began laughing evilly as my fangs could be seen. He tried to move away, but I held on and began to crush his hand with the sound of bones breaking in the process. He shouted in pain and soon returned normal and exhausted. I however was just getting started not realizing I was already loss deep into the darkest part of myself.

"You can't be done already?" I said darkly walking over to him while he tried to crawl away "we've only just begun. Chaos Blast!"

The whole building was completely wiped off the face of the earth as nothing remained except Sonic and I. I grabbed his ankle dragging him into the next build over that only suffered a bit of damage from the blast and without effort threw him into the celling crashing through almost every floor then slammed him down to the ground as he fell breaking through a few floors before I kicked him in the side sending him through the walls all the way outside the building only to find me waiting for him as he fell.

"Sorry Sir, you need to return to your room." I said in a taunting voice

I curled up into a ball and slammed into him as he yelled out in pain forcing him back into the building once again tearing through the walls until we smashed into a room that had a lot of space in it. As I uncurled, I noticed Noctis was apparently waiting for us as he gave me a cold serious look. I could smell Sonic's blood which was making me very hungry then looked out the window for a victim not paying either one of them attention. Noctis seemed to have caught on to what I was doing.

"Looking for someone or for a meal?" He asked as he drew out one of his swords pointing it at me

"Well, well if it isn't my little brother." I said turning towards him "Will you tell me where I might find a lovely lady or where Amy went?"

"Why should I, when you already have someone right there to drink from?" he asked watching me carefully

"Do you take me for a vampire or something?" I said laughing evilly showing off my fangs

"Doesn't matter what you are your still my brother." Noctis said as his eyes began glowing brightly then shouted "Do it now!"

My ear twitched upon hearing faint movement around me as a wall suddenly exploded as fire shot out from it towards me. My eyes never left Noctis as I held out my hand to the fire.

"Chaos Spear." I said as a spear of lighting appeared and with a flick of my fingers it shot through the fire to its source

Noctis dashed at me instantly as he brought down his sword upon me. I quickly stopped his attack using both hands to catch his blade while still in control of the chaos spear causing it to change its course and exploded somewhere in the room next over. The fire however kept coming and which forced me to jump back with Noctis only to feel two pairs of gentle hands on my shoulders. At this point Noctis put more force and strength to his blade as I was stopping it from cutting me down. It seemed to keep me busy, but for what I did not know. I slowly turned my head to each side to get a look at who was behind me only to see two Amys?

"Hello Shadow." They both said seductively as Noctis put even more force into his blade making me return my attention to the matter at hand

I was really, really hungry and knowing that for some reason there were two Amys made my hunger increase even more so. I began forcing Noctis slowly but steadily back as I saw him begin sweating trying to resist my over whelming strength. Once I had the upper hand I leaned closer to the blade as it was inches away from my face then slid my hands to the sides quickly to break his sword. Everything seemed so slow as several things caught me by surprise.

The moment I moved my hands to break his blade I could see him jump, spinning to the movement of my hands in the air so that the blade wouldn't break, but it also gave him a clear cut at me which he didn't take. At the same time I felt two painful sensations on both sides of my neck as I could see pink hair flying passed me. Once again I felt weakened falling to the floor as everything started to blur. I could barely see the two Amys standing over me as they talked to each other.

"Wow, so what you're telling is that now you aren't in love with Sonic, but with this guy?" one of the Amys asked in shock and surprise

"Look Victoria I know it's crazy and all, but I can't get enough of him…" Amy said in a loving voice

"Well he is actually really tasty. Tasty as in too good to be true." Victoria said then added "Are you in love with him or do you love how he tastes, sis?"

"I…" Amy said before everything when quite followed by darkness


	10. Chapter 10

Note: I am still on the lookout for those who have an OC! Please send me a message if you are willing or wanting to let me use your character within my two stories or in one of them as they will be a great help! Once again please leave a comment or favorite the story if you like/love it! Characters Belongs to as follows: Destiny the wolf and Kibo the wolf are owned by XxXFallenNightXxX (From ), Laveron Oblivion is owned by Noble7123 (from ), Elyza the wolf is owned by XshadamyX3422 (from ), Victoria rose is owned by LexiChick08 (from ), and Noctis the wolf is owned by me. All other characters are owned by sega. So without a further due, enjoy!

*birds chirping*

I woke up to see the sun blocked by trees. Where am I and how did I end up outside? I tried to sit up, but felt everything in my body ache. Go figure, since Amy broke my inhibitor rings. It would be sometime before I'm fully recovered and able to move around.

"Uh, um I see that you're now up, but are you ok?" a female voiced asked nervously

I lifted my head up as best as I could to see who it was only to fail as I dropped my head back down from the intense pain.

"Easy there, my name is Elyza the wolf. I found you like this about four hours ago right after you fell from the sky. I still can't believe that you were even alive after that!" Elyza said now kneeling next to me making sure I was alright

She was a dark brown wolf and light brown eyes. Wore a plain shirt and had some jeans, but she seem to be a rather caring person.

"I'm fine, but I just can't move at all." I said to her

"Victoria can you give me a hand with him?" Elyza asked

Where have I heard that name before? I heard footsteps coming to my other side as a pink hedgehog towered over me.

"Amy?" I asked in surprise only to hear her giggle

"Nope," She said giving me a hard kick to the face, but failed to knock me out and still hurt like hell "The name is Victoria and I am Amy's sister!"

Elyza fell back stunned as to why her friend just kicked me in the face. Hell, I didn't even know why she was!

"I don't know what made my sister change her mind about Sonic to you, but I will not let my older sister be with the likes of you… you man whore!" she shouted at me pulling out a hammer "You will die before being with her!"

Oh great she has a hammer as well, I guess it runs in the family. As much as I wanted to think about what she meant by me being with Amy. I needed to do something about the hammer soon to come crashing down onto my skull. If there was some way I could just push off something, wait. That's it! I quickly forced my feet together to hit the button on the side of the shoes to ignite the thrusters. She came down with all her might just as I hit the button. Elyza screamed not wanting to see someone killed before her eyes. I slid out just barely as the side of her hammer gazed the bottom of my shoes. The impact was so strong it made me fly up into the air as everything in my body was screaming out at me in complete pain, but I didn't have time to worry about the pain as I forced myself to move. A sparkle caught my eye just slightly behind Elyza as I headed down straight for her.

"Oh no you don't!" Victoria shouted jumping up in front of me

As she drew the hammer behind her head I curled up into a ball which increased the speed I was going at smashing right into her stomach sending her down in the ground. I continued to roll over to Elyza as she pulled out a pen ready to fight. Just before I uncurled she began to draw something in the air which came flying at me. I was already worn out from trying to ignore the pain I was feeling as well as being out of breath that I was unable to dodge it. It messed me up when I was uncurling myself that I tumbled towards her knocking her down and right to the sparkle I saw earlier. To my luck it was a chaos emerald, but I couldn't reach it just yet because I got tangled up with Elyza.

"Now I got you Shadow." Victoria said in a dark voice dragging her hammer behind her in a mincing way

"I really don't know what your problem is or what you have against me," I said still reaching for the emerald as I was inching closer and closer to it "But this getting really fucking stupid and I have no idea how I got here, what is happening right now or how I even ended up in that hotel with Amy!"

"I don't want to hear it!" Victoria yelled rushing towards me as I grabbed the emerald

"And I don't want to hear your shit either!" I shot back then shouted "Chaos Control!"

"FUuuckk….." was all I heard Victoria say before disappearing to different safe house of mine

All I could do was just lay there on the floor ready to sleep as I couldn't move, but the pain was unbelievable making me stay wake all because I had to push my body beyond its limit and from releasing my inhibitor rings. I soon realized that Elyza was here too as she was still tangled up with me. Just great now what am I going to do or how am I going to explain this to her, but what she did with that pen really caught my interest. That was something I never seen before.

"Oh your back already?" I heard Amy's voice say making me freeze immediately as my eyes widen

"H... How… are you…?" I asked before she began giggling

"Because you are mine and my alone, though I wouldn't mind sharing with other girls from time to time," she said seductively as she made her way to me so that I could see her "But right now I only want you for myself."

I went into a deeper shock as she was completely naked. She removed Elyza off of me only to place herself on top of me then lowered down to me as her breast rubbed against me. If I wasn't in this fucked up situation or was completely in pain I would have no doubt in my mind that I wouldn't have taken her on the spot, but I still I was blushing like crazy.

"Amy, do you really love me?" I asked her as she suddenly blushed like crazy then made a cute face

"Well… I… I… do. I…" she said then whispered in my ear "I really do love you, but I also really love the taste of your blood as well. How do you feel about me Shadow?"

She pulled away revealing her fangs to me as she began kissing me then slowly kissed her way down to my pants.

"I… I also have feelings for you too," I said as my mind was going crazy, but I tried to focus "But…"

I was cut off by a kiss from her that was so deep and passionate it felt like a spell as I kissed her back with the all the passion I had. I could tell she was still new to this as she craved every bit of it causing me to get turned on. Damn I still wasn't expecting this at all and at least I'll be able to remember what the hell happens this time I hope, but I'm sure there is something I forgot that I shouldn't have.

"Uh… Victoria? What's going on here?" Elyza asked while laughing very nervously

I didn't even know what to say, but Amy sat up and arched her back while moaning then looked over to her with a lustful face.

"No, I'm her older sister Amy, but do you care to join us?" Amy asked as I shot her a 'WTF' face

"WHAT? NO! nonono, NO!" Elyza shouted as her face was completely red as she also looked very dizzy

"It's your lost then." Amy said seductively while moving she lower body against mine

*thud*

Elyza had fainted from embarrassment at what Amy was doing, but at least caught her attention.

"Amy can you help her and then me as I can't move at all." I said hoping she would

"*sigh* Well it would be really wrong to leave her there." Amy said getting off of me and went to help Elyza "But we're picking up where we left off." She added lustfully

When did Amy become such a freak for sex? I could only think that because she had craved love for long chasing after that faker or whatever I did to her at that hotel that may have unlocked this beast of a women before me. Whatever the case may be it just made her that much sexier and I wanted her badly.


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Hey everyone long time no see! I know it's been awhile since I have posted up any chapters just know I had writer's block for some time now. Do not fear I just need some time as I know everyone is eager to read the new chapters I have yet to upload. I do however have a big test coming up so I do have to study like crazy. If you like/Love my stories then please favorite and leave a comment. So with that said and without a further due enjoy!

I laid there on the floor still in pain as I could hear Amy drag Elyza to one of the bedrooms. I still couldn't understand why she was here in one of my safe houses or how she even got in, but she seemed to know I was already coming though I go to a different safe house most of the time so that I never go the same one leaving a trail. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a blade slowly being drawn. I soon saw Noctis and his friends around me, but were looking to the doorway were Amy had gone in with Elyza.

"Laveron hurry up and give it to him" Noctis said quietly as he moved towards the door

He stuck something in my arm and soon I felt a rush of energy course through me making me jump up.

"Please, take it easy." Destiny warned me as I nodded to her

I noticed Kibo drew out his sword and pulled Destiny behind him and saw Laveron get into a fight stance as well. Before I could ask what was going on I saw Noctis get knocked back into the wall as Amy stood there holding him by the neck still naked.

"I wasn't expecting any of you so soon." She said while her fangs came out

"They're coming." Laveron said as fire appeared in his hands

"Well we weren't expecting company either, but if you want to leave alive like the rest of us I suggest you let me go." Noctis said darkly as his eyes were glowing brightly

"Grrr." Amy growled "Fine!"

She let him go and walked over to my side still completely naked and looked straight into my eyes while sexually moving her body against mine making soft moans.

"You'll protect me right baby?" She asked seductively leaning towards my face

"Oh I will," I said then leaned in, but dodged her lips in the last second moving to her ear "But first you're going to tell me everything that has happened from the hotel up to now and I mean everything."

"Ok we have everyone," Noctis said as he had Elyza in his arms "Let's hurry up and get out of here before…"

*Demonic growling*

"Too late." Laveron said "Their here."

The windows that had the sun shining through were now pitch black making the house dark. Sounds of something crawling on the outside could be heard as I could make out about 20 or so.

"Noctis how long was I out since what happened at the hotel?" I asked quickly

"Uh bro, you weren't knocked out." He replied confused at my question "If you really don't remember it has only been 3 days since then."

"How the hell has it already been three days?" I asked surprised

"*Tisk* Youngsters now days are having worse memory then me." Laveron said

"Are you telling me you don't remember anything that happened the last three days?" Amy asked slowly pulling away

"That is what I was trying to..." I said before a roar was heard outside

Everything was quite as we waited for something to happen and then the front door opened. Someone was walking to where we were only to stop just around the corner not showing their self.

"Shadow are you there?" The person asked only to realize it was the faker's voice

"What in the hell are you doing here?" I asked calmly as Noctis slowly shook his head with his finger over his mouth

"Well you see I'm actually here to talk to you." He replied

"Well that's a first." I said, but I could feel that there was something off "What is it that you want to talk about?"

"It's about Amy." He said "She isn't what you think she is."

I frowned a bit as I actually was thinking back to the bits and pieces of memories before the black outs and how much she really did change or acted making the fakers statement true in which made me more interested to find out what she really was hiding from me.

"Why don't you come out and talk?" I asked as everyone turned their heads to me in anger

"I… I can't." He replied "It's just safer this way."

"So what is it about Amy you need to tell me about?" I asked only to feel her shoot me a dark gaze

"I know you are a vampire, but you aren't by any means a true vampire." He said as I was now listening to what he just said "A true vampire actually hunts its own kind to become stronger and to survive off of, but you hunt off of the living and as well as being created by humans which would explain…"

"And you know this how?" I shot at him darkly getting angry, but was soon caught by surprise as Amy grab my hand using it to play with herself

I nearly jump back in shock as Kibo quickly and slowly covered Destiny's eyes, Noctis looked up and away shaking his head at Amy's actions, and Laveron just had his mouth open in complete awe of it. I have no idea why in the hell she was doing this here of all places, but I couldn't break free from her grip meaning I had no other choice to let her do as she pleased.

"I can't tell you." Sonic replied "Just know next time we meet it will be a battle to the…"

"AHHHhhh" Amy moaned out loud not really caring she was being too loud

"Uh… what was that?" the faker asked

"That was my phone. Someone just sent me a text." I replied as calmly as I could then looking down at Amy

She looked up at me in such a manner that I was turned on completely, but I had to resist. I needed to resist her yet I couldn't then her eyes widen as if an idea had hit her. This isn't good.

"That is one really disturbing ring tone you have." The faker said

Before I could say anything Amy moved up and down faster on my hand making her moan even louder than before causing me to feel a tingle through my body. Kibo had covered Destiny's ears in time, but then realized that she could now see what was going on as her whole face turned red completely from blushing. Noctis threw up his arms as if to say what the hell and Laveron was now inching closer to Amy as if he wanted a part of the action. Both Amy and I looked at him showing our fangs and letting out our intent to kill if he got any closer making him back away at once. I knew Amy was doing this on purpose. At this point I didn't care and went along with this 'game' of hers only to make it more thrilling.

"Now I know that wasn't a ring tone…" He said

"No! It is and now someone is calling me, but I can't turn down the volume because it's broken." I said quickly cutting him off "But go on with what you were saying."

I looked at Amy raising an eye brow letting her know I knew what she was doing. She only looked at me lovingly, but then looked shocked as I slipped my fingers into her sweet spot. She gripped me tightly as I could see she really enjoyed it.

"Anyways I don't have much… time…" he said as his voice sounded different "I don't know how, but Amy is a true vampire and anyone she bites can be turned into one and she is after you."

"Really now?" I asked while moving my fingers in and out of her as she threw her head back as she moaned like crazy

"Damn It Shadow even if that is a ring tone or not THIS IS IMPORTANT!" Sonic roared then in added out of breath "Sorry about that, but true vampires drink from other vampires. So in other words they drain each other which ends up killing the other."

I soon gained control of myself shaking the thought playing this game of Amy's anymore and in a serious tone asked

"What else can you tell me?"

"Well there is a way to cure being a vampire, but it may not work on you…" his voice drifted away

The things outside of the house started moving again.

"That's good to know and all, but what the hell is crawling on the house?" I asked as everyone stood in a ready stance including Amy

"They want to… test me…" Sonic had trouble saying as if fighting or resisting something

"Hey if you need help faker then all you have to do is ask." I said walking to where he was

"NO!" He shouted as he threw out his hand from behind the wall he was hiding at

His hand was that of a bears furry and long sharp claws with blood already on them.

"You need to leave now before I lose myself completely." He said weakly

"Very well then." I said as I walked over to everyone getting ready to use chaos control

"Uh… What's going on?" Elyza asked now waking up "AH OMG WHAT THE HELL?!"

She was flipping out in Noctis arms making him drop her by mistake. Everyone was trying to keep her quite when howling could be heard.

"ARGH!" Sonic shouted out in pain

"Fuck it there's no time! We need to go like NOW!" Noctis shouted as he pulled out two chaos emeralds giving me one of them

"This should by us some time." Laveron said as the slammed his hand to the floor

Lava surrounded us like a ball as he nodded over at Kibo who only narrowed his eyes in response. He took his huge sword and thrust it above his head. A shock wave was felt as it push the lava away which burned through the whole house. Both Noctis and I had our hands raised up as he vanished taking Elyza, Destiny, and Kibo. As I shouted chaos control to take Amy and Laveron to the rest of them, but was grab by some beast as we all vanished.


	12. Chapter 12

We had appeared near the others as I was thrown away from them. I landed pretty hard on the ground not expecting it what so ever. I quickly recovered only to see Kibo fighting off against a beast twice his size while everyone was able to get out of the way. He was suddenly pushed back by this beast until it locked eyes with me and soon became enraged. It howled up into the sky like a wolf when it hit me. It was a werehog, but if that's the case then who is it? I could see Amy gasp catching the beast's attention.

"Sonic is that you?" she asked as the beast made a slightly sad face while looking away from her

He looked back to her then to me with a very angry look. Amy tried to come closer to sonic but he would snap at her.

"NOW!" Noctis yelled catching the three of us off guard

Kibo knocked over sonic in his confusion giving Laveron enough time to trap him in a sphere of lava. Kibo was worn out as he fell to his knee holding on to his sword. Destiny went over to his aid then we all heard a huge howl.

"Grrrr." Laveron growled as he seemed to be struggling to contain the beast "How strong is this damn thing?"

Looking over to the sphere of lava as Sonic's bear like hands rip through it unharmed forcing an opening, but more lava poured down through the opening blocking him still. His hands quickly when back inside the ball of lava as if it burnt him.

"Is he finished?" Noctis asked looking closely at the ball of lava

"It seems so." Laveron replied as he wiped the sweat off his head "Man, I'm getting to old for this shit."

"Is he fine in there?" Destiny asked worried while tending to Kibo who seemed to be fine

"Well for now by the look of things, but just to be safe." Laveron said as he raised his hands

It was like a spring of lava shot up from the ground and engulfed the sphere he had and consumed it into the ground. Elyza was still shocked at everything slightly laughing nervously.

"Don't worry about him, he'll be fine." Laveron said as he saw Noctis angry face

"Now that's taken care of why don't all of you tell me everything that's happened for the last three days?" I asked as I noticed Amy grinded her teeth a bit

"You serious don't remember a thing?" Laveron asked

"That's what I've trying to fucking say!" I said angrily

"Well then you might want to take your glove off and look at your hand then." Noctis said seriously

I raised an eye brow as I did what he said. Upon removing my glove I saw a red and black metal ring that intertwined each other on my ring finger. My eyes slight began to widen as I slowly look over to Amy who was now wearing clothes as she avoided my glare. Looking to her hand I noticed she too had a ring, but was a pink and black one. I shot Noctis a look as head sighed and nodded his head.

"Yes, you and Amy are married since yesterday." He said

"It was a beautiful wedding." Destiny said happily until she saw my face

I was in shock for the first time as I didn't show any expression. A few minutes went by before my body moved on its own grabbing Amy's and vanished. We reappeared by a cliff on the edge of a forest overlooking a desert. I finally came back around as Amy had a worried look on her face.

"Is everything ok baby?" Amy asked as I looked away from her then slowly looked back up to her

"How did we get married how did any of this happen for that matter?" I asked angrily

"Drink my blood and you will find out..." She said sadly then added "But don't make me do anything weird."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Just hurry up and drink." She said while blushing and avoiding my eyes

"Fine." I said as I walked up to her

I could tell she didn't want it and I could see a tear come out of her eye which she tried to hide.

"Amy… Is it really so hard to just to tell me the truth?" I asked as she still wouldn't look at me

She just held out her arm for me to bite, but I felt that for some reason it wasn't right. I grabbed her arm and then pulled her to me kissing her. I could tell she was completely caught off guard, but soon went along with the kiss. I pulled back a bit seeing that she didn't want the moment to end.

"Look Amy as much as I want to find out everything that has happened. I don't want to see you upset and I… uh…" I said blushing a bit "I would like to at least experience what this marriage would be like."

She gasped in happiness as she hugged me then we continued to make out. Honestly I didn't I would've been in this kind of situation, but hell it is what it is. I couldn't have been happier, but the thought of not knowing what really happened those few days still lingered in the back of my mind. We had met up with the others talking to them about what had happened. Later that day Laveron brought Sonic back out only to see him passed out and covered in sweat. Two days later we redid the marriage ceremony so that I could remember this time.

I wore a black tux with red velvet in the inside awaiting for my bride. She came down the aisle in a white dress that was sexy as hell as it went with the curves of her body and it dragged a little behind her. She made it up to me as we both held each other's hands. Staring into her eyes I could tell how happy she was. We had listened to Sonic just before the wedding as he told us what to do in order to cure being a vampire, but was unsure if it would work for me. We both said our vows and after the priest talked a little more he finally said the words we were both waited for.

"…I now declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He said

Though nothing could prepare me for this as I held her in my arms. Her sweet scent of flowers, her beautiful long hair, and her eyes of emerald that one could not resist to gaze in as they were now staring deeply into my crimson red eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" I had asked her as she continued to stare into my eyes

"Yes." She said and then kissed me

I kissed her back sharing the moments of a deep passionate kiss before I couldn't resist the lust any longer. Placing my hand on the side of her face turning her head away from me exposing her neck as my fangs grew out. I could feel her heart beat race as I came closer to her neck making my desire for her blood even stronger as I came to a stop only inches away.

"This is the last chance to turn back." I said to her

"Please, Shadow take me." she said seductively

"As you wish my rose." I replied and bit into her neck

I could hear the priest faint, but didn't care as I continued to drink her blood which tasted like nothing I would have never imagine. She moaned and then sank her teeth into my neck and began to drink my blood. While drinking her blood I could see her memories and of all the events that took place in her whole life. I couldn't focus on much of it as her blood was causing me to curve it more and more like a drug.

"sha… shad… shadow…" I could hear her whisper breaking me out of a trance

I realized she had stopped drinking my blood as I kept drinking hers only to see that she didn't have much strength left. I had drain to much of her blood as shock started to overcome me.

"Amy! Amy stay with me!" I said as she looked so sleepy

"Shadow… I couldn't have been happier then to have married you." She said with a smile on her face then lost consciousness

"AMY!" I yelled as I could hear everyone gasped


End file.
